


Learning Humility

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has a prisoner. Dub-con or non-con if you want to see it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Humility

He circled the bound man like a shark, before pushing him so that he stumbled, dropping to one knee. Lester smirked and positioned himself in front of his prisoner, leaning back against his desk and spreading his legs slightly. His cock was making an unsightly bulge in his impeccably tailored trousers. Fortunately, he was in the perfect position for his toy to do something about that. It wouldn't be easy for him to open Lester's trousers with his hands tied behind his back, but that wasn't Lester's problem.

"I have a better use for your mouth than spouting sarcastic comments."


End file.
